Home For Christmas
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: This is a cute holiday story about a simple girl trying to bring happiness and holiday spirit back into Malfoy Manor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone! Here's a little Harry Potter fanfic story for the holidays! I hope you enjoy it! Especially if you're a Draco fan ;)_

_PS - The girl in the story is made-up, just like the old maid that Draco mentions in the beginning_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mother."

Draco's mother Narcissa embraced her son after he walked through the door with his school bag, and with snow toppling off his shoulders. "Draco, so good to see you."

Draco loved the feel of his mother's embrace. It was a warm and welcomed comfort from the darkness that plagued his life at the moment. Narcissa put soft hands up to his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "How are you doing, Draco? You look paler than usual."

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad to be away from that retched school." And the evil that was there and the evil that happened there because of him.

"Well, you're home now, so not to worry. Come, there's fresh tea in the drawing room."

Draco removed his damp jacket and hung it on a post near the door. He followed his mother and passed the entryway to the drawing room. He spotted someone in a maid's uniform casting cleaning charms near a bookshelf in the living room. Narcissa noticed what her son was looking at.

"Oh, that's our new maid. She came a few days ago."

Draco followed his mother to the drawing room. "What about Hilda?"

"Didn't I add that in the letter I sent you last month? She passed away. She was old, after all."

Despite himself, Draco felt just a tinge of sadness enter his heart. Hilda was there in the room when he was born, and cooked him every meal as he grew up. She even taught him how to walk and how to read—she was basically his tutor until he went to Hogwarts. She was more there for him than his own mother was most of the time.

"I see," was his response.

Draco and his mother sat down on a black leather sofa in the drawing room. He noticed the drapes open, casting bright light into the room from the snowfall outside. Those drapes were usually closed. "A bit bright," he commented.

"Yes," his mother sighed as she handed him a cup of tea. "The new maid opened them all, insisting that it was too dark and dismal in here. I quite agreed with her."

Draco nodded, not minding the extra light. "Where's father?"

"He's away on Ministry buisness. He won't be back until after Christmas."

Draco's heart jolted. "Truley?"

"Yes. They needed him in Germany, so he won't be back until the 28th."

Draco couldn't help the feeling of relief wash over him. Sure he cared about his father, but he was thankful that he wouldn't be there to remind Draco of the awful task he was given, and the lives that he hurt so far. And how he was hurt.

The tea suddenly tasted bitter, despite the two cubes of sugar in it. His chest still ached from what happened in that bathroom with Harry Potter.

"Draco?"

His attention retured to his mother and he pursed his lips. She brought a hand over to cover his, reading the look in his eyes. The warmth there comforted him. A little. "I know this is difficult, Draco, but we have no choice."

"You mean _I _have no choice," he bit out.

She brought her hand back and sipped her tea. Draco stared at the old, lit fireplace. He will always be reminded of what he was commanded to do, and there will be no peace in his life until it was done. Or... will there even be peace in his life as long as long as the Dark Lord was still at large and his arm burned with the Dark Mark?

* * *

That evening, shortly before dinner, Draco walked into the family room to retrieve a book from one of the shelves, only he found the new maid standing there scanning the books while her wand sent cleaning charms to the shelf next to her. Draco's eyes furrowed. He expected an older woman—he could only see her back the last time he saw her so he couldn't guess her age then. This woman was young, judging by her soft features and slim form in that maid's uniform. She could be not that much older than himself. She blinked and looked over at him with big hazel eyes.

"Oh," she said. "I apologize, I didn't even notice you were in here."

She looked familiar. He's probably seen her at school. "This _is_ my home, you know."

"I know. I was just so obsorbed in these ancient books you have here." She turned and fully faced him. She smiled widely. "You must be Draco."

_Blymee, she's attractive_, he thought. "I am."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Helena Bartley. I started here four days ago."

She held out her hand, but he did nothing, so she dropped her arm. "So I've been told," he said.

Despite his passive attitude, a smile remained on her face. Why? She was working in a house that was frequented by the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, and she was in the presence of one as well.

But did she know that?

"Well, I'll just get back to my chores," she said in a light voice. "Don't mind me."

She walked passed him, skipping, and he noticed a rosy scent. He looked after her and saw her enter the entry corridor. She blew loose brown hair tenrils away from her face. She must have curly hair, considering those tendrils curled at her forehead. He huffed through his nose and walked up to the shelf and found the book he was looking for. Why did his mother hire someone so young? The girl must've been desperate to work in a place like this for the rest of her life.

"Draco."

He whirled around. "Yes, Mother?"

"I came up with an idea. Since your father isn't here, I figured that we could have a Chistmas tree. Right in here."

He blinked. A Christmas tree? They haven't had one since before he entered Hogwarts on account of his father hating Christmas since he thought the holiday was rediculous.

"Well?" Narcissa prodded. "What do you think?"

"Sure. Why not?"

His mother smiled. "Splendid. We all can decorate it together."

"We all?"

"Yes. Helena gave me the idea in the first place after she found out that we haven't had Christmas decorations for years. Oh, Helena's the new maid."

"I know. I've met her. And... why hire someone so young?"

"Why not? She needed a job, and she's a good cook. She made that tea earlier, and I must say, she did a great job of it."

"But she's too... perky."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Draco planted his hands on his hips, eyeing his mother's expression. "I suppose not." He leaned in and asked quietly and seriously, "Doesn't she know what goes on in this house?"

Narcissa remained silent, then, "Ignorance is bliss. At least until she find out for herself."

Draco frowned. He didn't want anyone else know about all this, especially someone he went to school with. No one at Hogwarts knows that he's a Death Eater.

"Well, then." Narcissa clapped her hands, jutting Draco out of his thoughts. "Let's go find a tree."

* * *

The snow went deeper the farther they traveled from the Manor. The snow almost hit the top of Draco's boots. He looked over at his mother, trudging through the snow, herself in a fluffy black coat and hat. He knew Helena was walking a few feet away from him on his other side, but he didn't bother looking at her.

"I've seen you at school, you know," he heard her say, and he saw her in the corner of his eye as she wore a plum-purple coat.

"Not surprised."

"I graduated just last June, and was in Ravenclaw. You're a sixth year, right?"

A Reavenclaw? His parents allowed a Ravenclaw to work here? "Correct."

"Thought so. I knew you, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Sheamus Finnigan, and all them were in the same year."

His heart pinched. He didn't want to be reminded of them. He heard Helena sigh, and he noticed her arms swinging back and forth as she trudged in the snow.

"I love Christmas. It's a pity that you never had a Christmas tree since you were little."

He looked at her this time, brows pushed together, and he noticed her brown, shoulder-length curls bouncing as she went. She looked over at him and he noticed that her big hazel eyes looked green with all the snow around her, and those brown curls framed her face as they fell from the red winter hat she wore.

"Your mother told me," she explained. "That's were I got the idea from. I figured the manor could use some Christmas decorations to cheer the place up."

Thank goodness she didn't know about the things that went on in the manor. She would run for it if she did. She will run for it when she finds out, actually. Any sane person would.

"Ooo, how about this one?" Helena squealed as she hopped up to a fir tree twice the height of herself. "It's the perfect size and shape."

"I was thinking bigger," Narcissa said, and pointed to a tree a few trees to the right of it. "How about that one?"

Helena walked up to it and looked up. She felt the brances and handled some of them. "I like it. Draco?"

Both her and his mother's eyes landed on him. He folded his arms, and momentarily thought it odd that his mother was going along with a servant's idea. "Looks alright to me."

"Yes! Then let's get this one!" Helena said excitedly. Draco shook his head. This girl was a bit _too_ perky.

Narcissa was the one who cast the spell to topple the tree, and all of them used the levitation charm to bring it back to the manor. The tree was decently-sized, after all, and dripping with snow.

Draco heard humming, and noticed that it came from Helena. How can she be so bloody happy? His chest pinched with envy. If only he could be as happy and carefree as her. It's the holiday season, but even that wasn't enough to lift the dark cloud over his head.

The three entered the manor and maneuvered the tree into the living area and placed it upright near the large stone fireplace. Draco blinked when he saw the boxes upon boxes piled up in the room. Helena stood next to him. "Your mother told me and the house elves to bring all these up this morning," she said. "I didn't know one could have so many Christmas decorations. I can't wait to see this place decorated completely!"

"It was a specticle once," Draco muttered, then realized he said that out loud. He took off his winter jacket, hat and gloves and tossed them on a nearby arm chair.

"I'm sure it was. Too bad Mr. Malfoy was such a Scrooge."

He looked at her, a crease in his brow. Her brows rose and her cheeks filled with pink. "Oh, I wasn't meaning any ill against your father, it's just... that's what it's called when someone doesn't like to decorate for Christmas. You do know that story of Scrooge, right?"

"Of course I do," he shot at her and walked up near the tree. She followed him.

"Then, let's make this the best Christmas your family has seen in ages. It will bring a light and cheer to this house that will lift even the darkest of hearts."

He looked at her bright hazel eyes. If only that were true. Some people's—some _beings'_—hearts are so far gone that nothing can brighten them. Draco frowned, thinking about it.

"Hey wipe that frown off your face," Helena said. "This is a happy time. Now c'mon. Let's get to the decorating."

Draco watched the perky girl as she took off her winter gear and opened the first box and pulled out yards of silver garland. Her face brightened the moment she saw the shiny, glimmery stuff.

This will be one interesting Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Helena hoped that what she believed comforted him a little, even if he didn't believe her himself. She had an idea of what was going on with his family, what was going on with _him_, but she never hinted that she did.

As she levitated the silver string of garland around the tree, she thought about the letter her sister wrote to her just last month when Helena was applying for the maid job at Malfoy Manor—her sister Eliza who's in Gryffindor. She told her that she heard Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley talking at dinner in hushed tones, but she could hear them since she was sitting near them. Harry speculated that Draco was a Death Eater. Eliza was shocked to say the least, as was Helena. Draco may have been a bully, but she didn't think him dark enough to become a Death Eater, and that young too! But it could make sense since both his parents are Death Eaters. Or maybe it's just his father? His mother seems too nice for a Death Eater.

Helena glanced at Draco, who was watching as she and Mrs. Malfoy strung garland and lights around the tree. He always seemed to have a constant crease in his brow. She noticed that since she's met him, and noticed when she occasionally saw him around school in the past years. Doesn't he ever smile anymore? She's seen him smile occasionally at school, but not as often she she's seen a scowl. He probably doesn't smile anymore since he became a Death Eater. If he is one.

"Draco, come, help us," Narcissa said to her son. He didn't do or say anything for a moment as he leaned against one of the black leather armchairs, but then he went to a box and started levitating gold and silver ornament balls on the tree. Helena smiled at him finally helping and she opened another box. It was the star.

"This will go on top at the very end," she said, and showed Draco, who looked at her as she said that, but then looked back to what he was doing.

The three commenced decorating the rest of the tree, and near to when the tree was filled with white lights, silver and gold garland, gold, red, green, and silver ornaments, Helena opened another box and found an assortment of small ornaments, some looking like a child made them, and out of what looked like twigs, fir branches, pinecones, and other things you would find outside.

"These are adorable!" she gushed, and both Narcissa and Draco looked at her. "Draco, did you make these?"

He creased his brows again and walked over to where she was. He picked up an ornament that looked like a star made from sticks tied together with twine, then tossed it back into the box and looked at others placed in there.

"A lot of them," he said. "When I was a child."

"Well," Helena said, and picked up one that had small pine branches tied together to make a wreath, and fake red berries dotted it, "they are precious. You were so creative."

She met his blue eyes, blue eyes that she guiltily wanted to take a closer look at since she first saw him her third year at Hogwarts, and he was a first year. They were as blue as the summer sky.

"Who says I'm still not?" he asked, and she blinked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I never did. I just think all these should go up on the tree because it speaks to how much you loved Christmas when you were younger."

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm putting them up."

She passed him and his clean cotton scent, with a hint of some type of nice cologne, and commenced putting up the ornaments. Some minutes later as she was going through the box, she came across an ornament with a baby picture in it. She looked closely at the moving baby with stark blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"What a cute baby!"

Both Draco and Narcissa jumped at her sudden outburst that echoed in the massive livingroom. Narcissa came up to her and took a look at the moving picture. She smiled. "That was when Draco was only six months old."

"What a darling." Her cheeks heated up after she said that, and noticed Draco crease his brows again. She cleared her throat, as to shake off a bit of embarrassment. "I think this one should go in the front of the tree where it can be easily seen."

She came up and put the picture ornament right in front of her on a branch near a silver orb. She stared at the picture for a moment and thought about how much women probably squealed over him when his mother brought him around places. Well, women and girls alike still do, since she's seen girl flock around him at school. Draco's really handsome—something she herself has noticed over the years and has definitely noticed now, now that she has seen him up close.

"Are we done here?" Draco said and grabbed his winter coat, hat, and gloves that he set on a nearby armchair.

"We have another box..." Helana muttered, but Draco was out of the room before she could finish her sentence. She stared after him.

"I think we embarrassed him," Narcissa said with a chuckle. "He hasn't seen those ornaments in years."

"He should know how to take a compliment."

"He's just... going through a rough time right now, so don't mind him if he's moody."

All Helena could do was nod to that. She was dreadfully curious of whether Draco was a Death Eater or not. Sure she needed the money to help out her family in thier financial situation, but she took this job so she could really see what the Malfoy family was like... and what Draco was like. What he was. Eliza has always told her that she as an impulsive curiosity that makes her do crazy things. This was one of them.

She turned to face Narcissa. "So, I was thinking... maybe we could have a tree in all the main parts of the house, like the dining room, drawing room, and maybe even Draco's bedroom? And decorate other places of the house with decorations, just to get into the Christmas spirit." Narcissa's thin brows rose. "Well, I will still do all my chores and clean and cook. I just think that your home could shine a bit brighter with the light of Christmas."

Narcissa nodded. "I think that would be fine. But we'll leave it to you to get the other trees. And good luck convincing Draco to put a tree in his room."

"I'll try. If he's having a hard time, a beautiful tree in his room could do him some good. Just looking at a decorated, lighted Chstimas tree can make anyone happy."

Narcissa nodded again, and walked away to look at another side of the tree, a tree which stood about twelve feet high.

Maybe Helena crossed a line. She wasn't sure. But she knew that more Christmas decorations means more happiness for a house full of Death Eaters, and a house which the Dark Lord has most likely visited.

Helena put back on her gloves, hat and coat and went straight back outside to get more trees.

* * *

Draco stood at one of the back windows from the third floor hallway, near to where his room was, and saw Helena trudge back out into the snowy wilderness. What was she doing?

"Doesn't matter," he muttered, and about turned away, but looked back at her. He saw her red hat as she moved farther away from the manor to a denser cluster of pine trees than where they were earlier. There could be creatures or somesuch waiting for her in there. He huffed through his nose and clutched his winter coat, hat and gloves.

"No, whatever."

He walked on to his room, but stopped next to another window and saw Helena as just a small dark form with red on her head. She stood next to a tree twice her height. Draco huffed again. She shouldn't be alone out there. No more people will be hurt if he can help it. He put his winter wear back on and made his way outside to the back and trudged in the snow until he reached where he saw Helena. But she wasn't there. He looked up at the tree. He swore this was the tree she stood next to. It had a bent-over tip.

He walked around a little more and heard rustling. He instantly pulled out his wand, but then saw Helena walk out from snow-covered branches.

"Oh," she said, her eyes wide with surprise, and a hand over her heart. "I thought you were some sort of animal. You scared me."

And animal was not far off from the beast that he actually was. "Not surprised."

"Did your mother tell you I was going to get more Christmas trees for the house?"

His brows creased. "What?"

"More Christmas trees." Realization hit her. "She didn't tell you, did she? Well..." She walked around another tree, looking up at it and handling the branches. "She told me I could get a tree for the dining room, the drawing room, and..."

"Wait," he stopped her. "Aren't you supposed to be the maid?"

"I am. But I was told I could do this as long as I do my other chores as well."

His mother agreed to having a tree in all the main rooms? Here?

"It will lighten up that dark manor a bit, like I told you before," Helena said in her light voice which seemed to carry in the cold wind. Draco's chest tightened.

"Some things are just too dark to lighten up."

She walked up to him, her look curious, and he noticed that the tip of her nose was red from the cold, as well as her cheeks. "Why would you consider your house as too dark? As far as I can see, you just need to open the windows and add a few decorations, and it's beautiful."

He frowned. She really didn't know what goes on here, and what this place really is—the center of operations for the Dark Lord. He was here a month ago, even.

"Nevermind, Draco. But your mother told me I could do this, so I'm going to with all that I have in me."

She walked away in finality and inspected another tree. She looked at him with those hazel-green eyes of hers, which brightened with the snowy background. It even looked like they sparkled. "How about this one? I was thinking it could be for the dining room."

He folded his arms and looked away. "Pick whatever you want."

She walked over to him again, but he didn't look at her. "I want to ask you something."

His pulse rose. She couldn't know, could she? Has she figured it out?

"I was wondering... could we possibly put a tree in your room?"

His blue eyes widened and he stared at her, not expecting that question at all. "What? My room?"

"Yes. I mean, you seem so broody lately. I think a Christmas tree in your room would cheer you up a bit."

He couldn't help but think that the idea wasn't a bad one. But still... "No, thank you."

"Why not? Whatever's going on with you..."

"It's none of your business!"

Her eyes widened at that outburst, and his voice echoed through the trees around them, but she didn't flinch. Silence passed for a few moments, then the corner of her pink mouth lifted. "This is exactly why I had the idea in the first place." She took a step toward him and gave him a firm look. "We're putting a tree in your room."

* * *

Draco didn't really agree, but up went a tree in the dining room, the drawing room, and lastly, his room. Helena was forbidden to step foot into his room, that being a rule that he made on his own. It was cleaned by a cleaning charm that was cast on his room several years ago. Draco stood by the tree, which stood near his fireplace, as he levitated garlands, lights, and ornaments onto it.

"That blasted girl," he muttered, then remembered that small smile she gave him after he shouted at her. That was a look of understanding, not fear that was the usual reaction when he shouted at someone. And that knawed at him. She must know something. There had to be more to her than just wanting a job.

He sighed and looked back at the tree after he finished decorating it. He grimaced. It didn't look nearly as good as the one in the living room. He fought the thought, but maybe... he needed that girl's help. She was good at decorating.

He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that would send her a message, and a few minutes later, she knocked on his door. "Come in."

She poked her head in, and he noticed her brown curles tied back, and she wore her maid's outfit again. "You called for me?"

"Yes."

He turned to the tree and her eyes widened. "Oh my."

"It's horrid, I know. Can you fix it?"

She walked in and gazed at the tree, up and down. She looked at him. "It isn't bad."

"You liar."

"No, really. You have a unique way of decorating a Christmas tree."

"Probably because I haven't done it in years. Now, are you going to help me fix it or not?"

He saw in the glow of the tree and from his fireplace that her cheeks pinkened. She cleared her throat. "Well... if it will make you feel better. Let's see..." She examined the tree a bit more. "The garland should hang loosly on the branches instead of being tightly wound. Like this." She pulled out her wand and unraveled the garland with a spell and re-did it. "There."

Draco nodded. "Better."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"Um..."

She went about rearranging some ornaments, and unclustered lights so they would be more spread out. She also unclustered some red and gold bows. She basically redid the whole tree.

"What do you think?" she asked when she was finished.

"I think that your bunk-mates at school must have gone mad with your love of decorating."

She laughed, a sound that made Draco's heart jump on its own. "You have a funny bone. Yes, some have commented on that."

"Not suprised."

"There was a girl who bunked next to me one year and requested that she switch beds with another girl because she was embarrassed about being near my overly-decorated bed."

Draco cracked a smile, which shocked him a bit. His mouth went flat again before Helena could notice him smile. They both folded their arms and gazed up at the tree. Draco glanced at Helena. He wondered for a moment why he's never noticed her at Hogwarts. With a pretty face like that, she probably had all the boys chasing her.

Draco started. _Stop that thought! You're a bloody Death Eater, idiot_, he scolded himself inside his head. Speaking of which, he glanced at Helena again.

"So, why'd you want to work here, anyway? Just for the money?"

Startled, Helena looked at him. "What?"

He turned fully to her, his arms still folded, and he gave her a serious look. "Why'd you start working here? I think it's more than just the money. You know something."

She visably and audibly gulped. That made Draco's chest tighten. She really _did _know something.

"Well... yes, I need the pay since my family is on the poor side, and..."

"And?"

"I... well, I guess I am speculative about something, but..."

He took a step to her, his pulse rising. "Like what?"

She remained silent and pursed her lips. She looked at the lit-up tree. "I... I just heard things from my sister at school. She's in Gryffindor. She's heard things from Harry Potter and his friends."

His own lips pursed, and his chest tightened to a degree that tears stung his eyes. He scowled. _Of course... Potter..._

"But they could just be rumors," she added.

"Tell me," Draco demanded. "What did Potter and his friends say?"

She remained silent for a moment. Draco couldn't help but think of that day in the bathroom. Who else knew about that? He hoped to God that he, Snape and Harry were the only ones who knew.

"She just heard..." Helena began slowly. "I'm sorry. It's horrible for me to say. Or even think. You couldn't be..."

He took a step to her, and noticed the green shine in her eyes. "I could be a what?" he demanded, his hands clenched into fists.

"What your father is—a Death Eater."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco remained silent, clamping his jaw shut so hard, it began to ache. "What would you do if I said that I was?" he asked in tight tone.

"Are you? "

"What do you think?"

She blinked, then gulped. "I think you are. That's why you've been so broody and depressed lately."

He looked off to the side at the tree's gold and silver ornaments, and white glowing lights that were just little balls hovering around the branches. "You thought right."

He glanced at her to see her reaction. She remained calm, yet there was a mild look of surprise in her eyes—not the reaction that he was expecting. "I see. I understand a little more now."

"You couldn't possibly understand."

"No, I couldn't understand being a Death Eater, but I can understand why you're the way you are. I'm sorry that burden was put on you."

His throat tighened, and he tried his best to not let it show. "I had no choice."

"So, you didn't want to do it?"

"I said I had no choice!" he bit out.

"So you didn't. I'm sorry."

He expected to see pity in her eyes, but they remained just as bright and understanding as they did when they were out in the snow. The corner of her lips lifted at the corner, and that shocked him enough that his heart pulsed. She said, "Well, it's Christmas time, and not even Death Eater stuff can get in the way of the holiday spirit. So, don't focus on the darkness and focus on the good and happiness that is Christmas."

Easier said than done.

"There's no escaping it," he said. "Aren't you the least bit concerned that you took up work at a place where Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord have roamed?"

Her eyes widened. "Well... yes, I am."

"Then why do you want to work here?" He was bound to find a hidden motive.

She turned away from him and repositioned a red bow on the tree. "Well, the money, like I said, but... I suppose I wanted to learn more about the Malfoy family. Get to know them, you know. I mean, I've seen you at school, since my third year when you first arrived. I was just curious as to what happened in the Malfoy home that..."

"That what?" he prodded, slamming his balled fists in his black slacks pockets.

She turned her body fully to him. "That caused so much negativity in the family."

He frowned. "Well, now you know."

"I suppose I do." She clapped, and he started. "Now, no need to dwell on all that negativity. At least for now. Christmas is in a week, and there are still more decorations to put up."

His brows rose at the surprise of more decorations and at the fact that thier conversation hardly phased her at all. "There are more?"

"Yes. The tree decorations aren't the only Christmas decorations that your family owns. There are still about twenty more boxes, and I intend on putting every single decoration up so this house can be tranformed from a broody, dark dungeon into a festive, Christmas wonderland."

Draco shook his head as she skipped out of his room. She was concernered about the stuff that goes on in the Manor, but still wants to work there? What a strange girl.

But she was right about one thing... He shouldn't dwell on the evil that's in his life at the moment. He should take advantage of the holiday break. If his father's gone, then the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord won't show their faces in the Manor. That thought alone made Draco _at least _smirk.

He'll go down and help out Helena with the decorations.

* * *

"Good Lord, look at all this!"

Both Draco and Helena looked at Narcissa as she walked into the living room. She gaped at the holly, wreaths, bows, silver and gold ribbons, and other festive decorations that lined the walls, tables, and the mantle, at which, three stockings hung.

"Thank Draco," Helena said. "He helped out quite a bit."

And she was shocked to see him walk into the room an hour ago, insisting that he give her a hand with the garlands. She loves Christmas, and when she sees that others are enjoying it too, or are at least trying to, that makes her incredibly happy.

"Well, it all looks fantastic," Narcissa said. "Very festive. I haven't seen the manor like this since you were around six years old, Draco. And now, here you are, almost a full head taller than me, and the Manor's decorated again."

Helena looked up at Draco, who was standing next to her—he was indeed tall, standing a full head taller than her as well—and she noticed the hint of a smile on his face. Oh, how she loved seeing that!

"Thanks, Mother," Draco said. "But this is only the first room. We still have to decorate the entryway, drawing room, and the dining room."

Helena's eyes widened, and her heart lifted with glee. Draco was actually excited about this! What she said to him sank in! She didn't expect to reveal the reason for wanting to come to the Manor, but she's glad that it caused him to see that the holiday should be spent in happiness, not depression.

"That's right," Helena said cheerfully. "And after all the decorating, which will take until probably midnight tonight, I'll make some of my mother's famous hot chocolate, homemade, without magic." Both Draco and Narcissa stared at her. She had to explain. "I'm a pure blood. We just found that making hot chocolate by hand is really delicious."

"Alright," Narcissa said after a moment, then put her hand out to indicate the two teenagers, "now off you two go. You have the rest of the house to decorate."

"Yay!" Helena couldn't help but squeal, and Draco turned to her and gave her a look. "Sorry, I just get excited."

"Obviously."

"Well, you heard your mother—let's get to it!"

* * *

"What would your father think if he saw all this?"

"He would have a horse."

Helena burst out with laughter as she and Draco were hanging silver garland, and red and green ribbon around the window frames in the dining room. Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry," she said, and then took a couple of breaths to gather herself. "So, he really wouldn't like everything?"

Draco thought about the last time he attempted to decorate for Christmas, and remembered how his father yelled at him for being a sentimental fool. "He wouldn't. Not in the least. Which is why all of this is going down the day before he arrives home."

Helena nodded, making some of her free curles bounce—she was still in her maid's uniform, with her hair pulled back. "I guess everyone has their tastes."

The two finished with the garland and ribbon and commenced with the lights, bows, holly, and other festive decorations. When they were through, Draco stared in awe at the room that the Dark Lord has occupied and has held meetings, now decorated very festively.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Helena gushed.

"I admit," Draco started, but stopped himself. He swallowed the emotion in his throat. Helena definitely noticed. She stepped up to him, concern in her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Fine."

She sighed as she gazed at the tree. "Seeing a sight like this makes you think that nothing bad is going on in your life, doesn't it?" She looked back at the room. "Christmas decorations, and Christmas in general, has a way of doing that—bringing happiness when it wasn't there before, making people recall wonderful and heartfelt memories... it's the miracle holiday. At least, that's what I call it."

Draco nodded. He wanted to believe that Christmas magically took away his unhappiness, and the evils that plagued him, but that's never going to happen. He's still a Death Eater. He was still commanded to kill an innocent man. And in trying to do so, he put two other innocent people into the hospital wing. He himself almost died as well at the hands of Harry Potter.

"Draco?"

Draco sucked in a breath, not even realizing that hot tears seared his eyes, and some slid down his cheeks. He about turned away from Helena, but she caught his arm and looked him in the face before he could do so.

"Hey," she said in a soft, comforting voice. "I'm sorry. If anything I said..."

"No," he said in a rattly voice. "No. It's my own depressing life. If only what you said could truley happen. If only I could be relieved of..."

He snapped his trap shut. He shouldn't say. Not when the Dark Lord could possibly hear him.

"Be relieved of being a Death Eater?" she finished, and he stayed silent, knowing she was exactly correct. "Well, Christmas may not be able to do that, but it can certainly cover the pain and sadness by looking at a Christmas tree just once."

Draco glanced at the grand Christmas tree in the room, twice his height, and glowing in the dim room, it's ornaments and glarlands illuminating and sparkling.

She was right.

"My apologies," he found himself saying, something he hasn't said in years.

A huff of laughter escaped her pink lips. "Hey, you don't need to be sorry. How about we get some of that hot chocolate, huh? My treat."

She turned, and Draco instantly missed her rosy sent. He turned towards the dining room table and saw Helena prepare the hot chocolate—she had brought in the ingredients earlier, knowing this was the last room they were decorating. His mother said she would forego the hot drink until the next day since she retired two hours earlier—it was close to midnight.

"Done," Helena said and brought a mug out to him. His favorite Slytherin mug, nontheless. He took it and muttered a thank you. She took her own mug and brought it to her lips and took a sip. He watched as the mug touched her lips. Lucky mug.

Draco cleared his thoat after that thought, shocked that he thought it. Cheeks beginning to fill with heat, he took a sip from his own mug. His brows lifted. The hot, chocolatey liquid was delicious!

"So?" Helena asked. "What do you think?"

"It's... quite good." He took another sip. Helena walked up to the Christmas tree and gazed up at it, a smile on her face. Draco caught himself wishing that he met Helena at Hogwarts, before this year. Before he became a Death Eater. Maybe he could've had an actual friend. He took in her pretty olive skin that shined in the tree's light.

And maybe something more than a friend.

She looked at him and he immediately looked away and sipped some more hot chocolate. He really needs to stop thinking those kinds of things about her, a girl who he met only a few days before, and was the maid in his house. But she made it difficult with her beauty, perkiness, cheerful attitude and understanding eyes. Really difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Helena remained in bed a few moments longer. She needed to get up to get started on breakfast. But she just couldn't get that image of Draco crying the night before out of her head. Her heart broke when she saw that, and she wanted more than anything to just embrace him. It shocked her how much she wanted to do it.

But she couldn't. He's basically the prince of the Malfoy family, and of Slytherin House, and is pretty much the most poular guy at school, next to Harry Potter. And he's a Death Eater. Any relationship beyond friendship was prohibited, at least that is how she sees it. But were they even friends? Maybe they were. They had fun picking out the trees and decorating, and they had deep conversaions where Draco revealed to her things that he probably hasn't revealed to anyone else. But maybe that's just because he trusted her. Or just needed to get things of his chest. Yeah, that was probably it.

She groaned, and her cheeks heated up at the memory of him staring at her when she walked up to the tree last night, holding her hot chocolate mug. She felt those penetrating and beautiful blue eyes on her.

_Don't get your hopes up, Helena,_ she thought as she lay in her bed in the dim bedroom that was on the first floor near the kitchen, and early-morning light was just beginning to seep thought the windows. "He probably just thinks you're..."

She stopped. What _does_ he think?

She kicked her legs and sat up, her curly hair a tangled mess, and her blankets and sheets now everywhere. "He thinks you're mad for working here!" she shouted into the room, her voice raspy since she hasn't used it since the night before—saying goodnight to Draco after he walked with her to her room, then walked on to his own that was on the top floor.

She exhaled deeply, then went and got ready for the day. When she came into the dining room with a tray of bread, butter and jam, she jumped a little to see Draco already sitting there at the head of the table. Her heartrate kicked up a bit, not being able to stop it.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Good morning."

She set the tray down on the deep red tablecloth that she put there the night before, along with the holly and gold candle collabera in the center of the table. "Had a good night's sleep?" she asked as she set the dishes of jam, butter and bread on the table next to Draco's Slytherin mug. She smirked. She knew she chose the right one for him last night.

"I suppose," he said, and grabbed a slice of bread and buttered it. He met her hazel eyes, and her heart jumped. "Do you have more of that hot chocolate?"

She smiled full-on. "Yes, I do. I can bring you some if you would like. And maybe your mother as well when she comes down."

"She doesn't eat sugary things in the morning. She'll have hers later."

"Oh, alright." She stood there for a moment, smiling. "I'm glad you liked the non-magic-made hot chocolate."

"Me, too. Make sure you make it every day this winter. While I'm here, that is."

She gave him a mocking look. "Then what will you do when you go back to school?"

"You can teach me how to make it."

Her eyes widened, and she thought she saw some surprise in Draco's own eyes. He may have been surprised that he said that as well. "I'd be delighted to, Draco."

A hint of a smile crossed his lips. "Now, are you going to get that hot chocolate?"

She laughed. "That I will."

She left, and upon leaving the room, she heard him chuckle. She knew what the day's main activity is going to be.

* * *

In the monor's spacious kitchen with a black island counter in the middle of it and the walls made of stone, Helena had a constant smile on her face as she stood at the island counter. Draco was concentrating so hard on stirring that hot chocolate, that it looked as if he were making the most difficult potion.

"Alright," he said, his white collar shirt sleeves rolled up. "Third try."

"Three time's the charm," Helena said and wiped her apron of the melted chocolate bar on her hands. She watched as Draco took a sip from the black mug and made a face.

"Still too bitter."

"I think you need to add a little more sugar and milk. Then it should be fine."

He sighed, flustered. "Why is making hot chocolate more difficult than a simple healing potion?"

"I think healing potions are rather difficult. I barely passed that assignment in potions my third year." She stood next to him, and noticed his pine scent from when he was sitting next to the Christmas tree in the living room earlier, and the scent of chocolate. He smelled of Christmas. It made her heart race. "Now, just add a bit more milk and a pinch of sugar."

He stared at her for a moment, and she smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"You have a smear of chocolate on your cheek. Here." She grabbed a cloth in the mess of chocolate wrappers, chocolate chunks, sugar, and a pitcher of milk on the counter, and stood up on her tip-toes close to Draco and wiped the chocolate off his cheek. She paused when their gazes locked. She hadn't realized how close she got to his face. She felt heat enter her cheeks and turned away and tossed the cloth on the counter. Her heart pounded at her ribs.

Things clanked, but she didn't pay attention to what it was. After a moment, a mug appeared in her line of sight. "I did as you said. You do the honors."

She looked over at him and met his blue eyes again. He rose his brows, indicating that he wanted her to test it. Out of the same mug that he just sipped out of? That's basically an indirect kiss! Heat encumbering her face even more, she released that thought and took the mug from him and took a sip. The reaction was instantaneous— "Mmmm! This is wonderful."

"Finally," he muttered. "After four tries."

"It takes practice to make it perfect. Especially when not using a wand."

He pulled is sleek black wand from his pocket, looked at it, then put it back. "Yeah. I'm not used to that."

He glanced at her, then she quickly looked away. What was she doing? She was brave enough to enter the Malfoy household, but not look Draco in the eye?

"Huh," she heard from him, and noticed that he leaned forward on the counter, folding his arms over it. She felt his eyes on her. "You're cheeks are awfully red, you know. It's not that hot in here."

She looked over at him and saw a quirky smile on his face. She knew very well what he meant. "I'm aware."

He laughed, a sound that startled her. She's never heard him actually laugh before! It was low and rang through his chest. It was... very attractive. Now embarrassed, she turned from him, her face heating up more, if that were possible. He laughed harder.

"I don't see what's so funny, Draco."

His laughing slowed, and he gained control of himself. "You are, you ninny."

Her eyes widened and she immediately turned to him. "Ninny?"

"Your face is as red as a strawberry."

"It's your fault, you know."

His brows rose, and Helena regretted saying that. She looked away from him again, and she felt his presence draw nearer as he stepped closer. He leaned more into her face and gave her a sly look. "It's my fault, eh?"

His voice could melt any girl's bones. She stared straight ahead at the wall full of hanging pots and pans, and tried not to react to his hot breath hitting her cheek. She attempted to seem busy as she stared to clean up the mess on the counter, putting wrappers and chocolate pieces all in the same bowl. When he didn't step away, she turned her head to face him.

That was mistake.

Helena's eyes widened a bit, as did his, when their noses brushed, as did thier... lips. Helena gasped and turned away. It was then that a booming female voice said, echoing in the large kitchen, "What are you two doing in here?"

Draco stood up straight and slammed his hands in his slacks pockets. "Making hot chocolate. Want some, Mother?"

"Oh, well, yes I would, actually."

She came in and stood next to Helena as Draco reached over her to hand his mother the freshly made mug of hot goodness. The moment she sipped, she reacted. "Delicious! Helena, your mother makes excellent hot chocolate."

Helena smiled. "Thank you. But it was Draco who made that one."

"Well done, Draco."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Show me how to make this, Helena," Narcissa said.

Helena beamed. "I would be happy to."

She commenced showing Narcissa how to make the hot chocolate, pride shooting through her that she made hot chocolate that the prestigous Malfoys loved, and is teaching them how to make.

What a wonderful Christmas present.

As Narcissa stirred her chocolate, Helena glanced at Draco, who was watching his mother. How dreadfully handsome he was, with his fair skin, white-blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, full pink lips, tall and lean form...

And he noticed she was attracted to him, and he did something about it. She saw the Draco Malfoy that she's seen at school—arrogant and proud, but it was all in good fun this time. He actually laughed from having real fun, and not from the pleasure of pushing kids around, like at school. The laugher was genuine. The good part of Draco came out, the happy one. The genuinly happy one. The part of him that, no matter how hard the Dark Lord tried, he couldn't touch.

* * *

Draco still smiled when he imagined Helena's face turing cherry-red, just from him looking at her. He didn't know why that brought on so much pleasure in him that he couldn't keep it in, but he liked it. He thought her face turning redder by the second was hilarious. He had played it up. He leaned into her and enjoyed the flustered look on her face.

But he wasn't expecting what came next.

His pulse rose suddenly as he lay there in bed that night, staring out of the open window of his room and watching the heavy snowfall. He didn't expect for her to turn her head to him, but expected her to step away the closer he got to her pretty face.

He sighed. His lips have never touched a girl's before, not even Pansy's, and she practically was plastered to his side since year one. She's told him before that she fancied him, every Valentine's Day, in fact, and other occasions, but he's always refused her, even though she came from a pure blood and wealthy family, was a Slytherin, and was pretty. He made the mistake of asking her to the Gold and Green Ball fourth year. At the end of the ball, in her shiny emerald dress, she took him out to another corridor, void of people, and basically poured her heart out to him. She had hugged him, and had almost kissed him, but he drew away. He had said he could only be friends with her, that he saw her as a sister. She had been broken about that, but she let it go. At least he thought as much. He suspected that she still fancied him, but there was nothing he could do about that.

And that's the way it is. Other girls have confessed to him, wanting to flaunt him off like a trophy to thier friends, but he didn't pleasure them. The only real feelings he had for a girl was Astoria Greengrass, a beautiful Slytherin girl who was two years below him, and whose sister is a year above him, also a Slytherin. But he's never gotten the nerve to talk to Astoria in the two years he's fancied her. He gave up last year, thinking it was rediculous to have feelings for a girl who he never intended to talk to.

Then Helena showed up at his home a few days ago. Every time thier eyes met, he felt his heart jump. Unintentionally, of course. And when she said that her red face was basically a reaction to him, his pulse rose to a point where he would need to sit down from the need to faint, but he stood his ground. A girl hasn't caused an inner reaction in him like that before. If his mother hadn't come in when she did after his lips touched Helena's, he would've pinned her against the counter and...

He groaned. He didn't expect one bit to have bloody girl problems on his holiday. Actually, he didn't expect to have any fun, either. He expected to be depressed about his being a Death Eater, being constantly tortured with thoughts about what he has to do and what he has failed to do...

But there he was, standing in the snow inspecting potential Christmas trees, decorating said trees, decorating everything else in his home until his head spun with Christmas decorations, making hot chocolate, laughing like he hasn't laughed in years, until his sides almost split... and all with and because of a pretty once-Ravenclaw girl, his home's maid, whom he wished mightly he'd noticed at school.

"Stop thinking about her and go to sleep," he chided himself. But when he closed his eyes, he saw her. Giving up, he just let his thoughts run. Run and run of the girl who has made his Christmas holiday much happier. Has made _him _much happier. And has made his home a Christmas wonderland like she said she would.

Another thought came to him...

Helena was probably the best Christmas gift he's gotten in a long time. She made him forget his role as a Death Eater and made it so he could actually enjoy himself. Really enjoy himself, and not from other people's pain.

He smiled and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! All I have to say for this chapter is... you're welcome. =)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Draco tapped his fingers on the dining room table as he and his mother sat there at breakfast the next morning. Helena had put out the fixings, but now was nowhere to be seen. And he admittably wanted to see that pretty face of hers again.

"Is something wrong, Draco?"

He glanced as his mother sitting kitty-corner to him. "Yeah, I'm just..."

"What?" She set down her mug of Helena's hot chocolate, her eyes full of concern. She had said the day before after trying the stuff that she was willing to change her personal rule about sweets in the morning.

"It's nothing."

She leaned forward a bit and said in a hushed tone, "Does it have to do with your assignment?"

His stomach churned, and he suddenly didn't have an appetite for his breakfast. "No."

"Really?"

He gave her a sharp look. "Yes, Mother. But now that you mention it, the reality comes back."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know you never wanted this."

He sighed, releasing at least some tension, and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. "I wanted to be a member of this family. I just didn't realize that becoming a Death Eater was the way in which to do that."

"You know that's not the reason why you were chosen, Draco."

"I know," he bit out. "I know very well that I was chosen because of Potter and his little friends destroying the Phrophecy. And because Father couldn't perform the simple task of obtaining it."

"That is only part of the reason. It is so you can show just how capable you are, and how much you have grown. Is it to prove yourself."

"I suppose. But all this still wouldn't have happened if The Prophecy wasn't destroyed. It was a simple task to obtain it."

"It was no simple task, Draco," she countered.

"Regardless, because it shattered, a measley ball, I have to kill an innocent man. A man I never liked, but one not deserving to die before his time."

Narcissa remained silent after that comment and sipped her hot chocolate. Draco's chest pinched to the point of tears forming because it was so painful. He didn't want to be reminded of the task given to him, or of how much pressure he was under to perform it because of the consequences if he didn't.

"Forget it, Mother," he said. "Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the Christmas holiday. You know Helena has worked herself raw just to make this an enjoyabe time for us."

She nodded. "I know. And she does all of it while still keeping us fed and keeping the house clean."

As if that were an invitation, a cat suddenly rushed in, and Helena stumbled in after. An alarm set off inside Draco.

She had just heard the conversation he and his mother just had.

* * *

Helena clamped a hand over her mouth, keeping in the gasp, and the tears that suddenly started stinging her eyes. Draco has to... what?

Suddenly, the the fluffy grey cat that usually scampered around the kitchen when Helena made meals came running towards her. It ran into her legs, which caused her to stumble forward, and the cat to zoom into the dining room. Both Narcissa and Draco looked at Helena in surprise. Then Draco's facial features hardened.

"I apologize," she said. "The cat tripped me. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That cat always gets under foot," Narcissa said, and sipped at her mug that had the hot chocolate in it.

Draco kept a hard eye on Helena. He knew that she heard what was said. She saw it in his eyes.

"Well, I'll just go now," she said somewhat nervously, and walked on out of the very Christmas-decorated room, but was lit up by the open drapes and the heavy snow falling outside. The room also smelled of the fire she started about an hour earlier.

Helena made it to the living room and took a breath. She stared at the Christmas tree, not lit up, but just standing there in its decorated glory. She stepped close to it and eyed the ornament that had Draco's little moving baby picture in it.

"I can't believe it... that little boy... has to do something like that? That's what he was commanded to do as a Death Eater?"

"It can't be helped."

Helena let out a gasp and turned around, only to find Draco standing there, wearing a black sweater-vest over a white collar shirt, and black slacks. He had his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hear. I was just going to ask you or your mother if you needed anything, but I... I'm sorry."

He sighed and looked off out the snowy window. "Nothing can be done now." He looked at her, his blue eyes penetrating. "You heard."

Helena gulped passed something in her throat, something that felt like a cold stone. "Do you... really have to kill a man?"

He started at her long and hard. "Yes. I have to."

"And if you don't?"

His attractive mouth pulled into a frown. He looked away from her again. "My family and I will die."

Helena felt her heart sink to the floor and her throat tighten. "No... that..."

"It's the way it is," he snapped. "There's no turning back. Either I do it, or me and my family die. Possibly others."

Helena fought asking, but... "Who is it? Who... do you have to kill?"

Draco remained silent for a moment. He walked over to the window and watched the snow fall. Helena followed him. She was amazed at how the white light from the window made his face and hair glow.

"Someone that the Dark Lord hates."

"And someone that you dislike, too?"

"Yes. At least... used to. He's not that bad. Just an old wizard..."

She gasped, anger now shooting through her. "What? I thought you were talking about Harry Potter or someone young. You have to kill an already-old man? That's... that's..."

"Horrible, I know!" He sent a flaming glare her way. "But I have to do it. I have no choice! I already failed twice!"

"What?" Helena gasped, and Draco rubbed his forehead and sighed in frustration. "You already tried to kill him twice?"

"I told you, Helena, I don't have a choice!"

Tears stung her eyes, and her chest tightened to a painful degree. She didn't know that Draco was going through something like this. She held up a hand and placed it on his arm. He flinced, but didn't move his arm from her.

"I'm sorry, Draco... that you have to do this." She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. "Just to save you and your family." She looked up and met his blue eyes. "Who is it?"

Draco took a deep breath before revealing, "Dumbledore."

Shock filled her system as she stared at him in disbelief. "Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"I... I don't know what to say."

He turned to fully face her. "Now you know the type of family you work for. Now you know what we do, and what is expected of us. We have to fulfill the Dark Lord's commands, no matter how henious or wrong."

She stared at his blue eyes, the realization setting in. "I guess... I didn't know. Just had an idea."

"Well now you know fully. Better to leave when you can."

"I'm not leaving. Not now."

"You're mental."

"I know. But I don't care." She gulped back more emotion. "You... don't want to do all this, do you, Draco?" She got close to his face. "You want a normal life, don't you?"

He huffed through his nose and turned away and released her hand from his arm. "My life has never been normal. I've bullied people all my life, and agreed to do something that no normal human being would want to do."

"But you don't want to do it." She placed a hand on his arm again and tried to look him in the face. "Draco, there's good in you. Good that the Dark Lord can't touch."

His brows furrowed and he gave her a confused look. "What?"

"There's good in you, Draco. I've noticed it in the short time that I've known you. You were willing to help me pick out the Christmas trees, you were willing to help me decorate them and the whole house, and you filled the kitchen with your laughter yesterday when you were making hot chocolate. C'mon, Draco, the Dark Lord had nothing to do with that. The Death Eater in you... he was nonexistent. You were you, having a good time. Being happy. Probably happier than you've been in a long time."

He stared at her for a moment, just stared at her. She kept his gaze, hoping that he believed her.

"But..." he muttered, "I've bullied people... agreed to kill an innocent man."

"To protect you and your family. The Dark Lord gave you no choice on that, the rotten lizard man. The real you wouldn't touch Dumbledore. Now, I'm convinced that you wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

His lips pursed, and his eyes started to redden. Helena felt her arm being pulled and a hand catching her waist. She found herself staring at Draco's blue eyes. She gulped as he stared at her for a moment. Her hand clutched the material of his sleeve as he lowered his head and caught her mouth with his. Her heart pounded hard as he kissed her mouth a few times, and she relished in the warmth and softness. In a slight daze, she returned the last movement of his mouth.

He pulled back, and she saw his pale cheeks flush pink. They stared at each other for a moment, then Draco immediately turned away and walked out of the room, right passed the Christmas tree. Helena had to sit down on the nearest seat, which was a black arm chair near the window.

"Oh, good Lord..."

* * *

Stupid. An idiot. That's what he was. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have given in to those understanding, compassionate, and beautiful hazel eyes.

Draco groaned as he stared at the Christmas tree in his room that night, the one he decorated himself, and Helena finished it off. He remembered how the light of the tree illuminated off of her olive skin.

"You bloomin' idiot," he told himself again.

He had to do something. He had to explain things to her. He never saw her for the rest of the day after kissing her. He just cowardly hid in his room and had a house elf bring him his meals.

The Christmas tree twinkled it's lights at him, basically telling him to go. He did so. He got up, himself still dressed in is attire for the day, and soon stood in front of Helena's bedroom door. She may already be asleep. It was after ten after all. And she had to get up early, being the maid.

He didn't care. He knocked on the door and waited a moment, his heart pounding at his ribs. He heard light footsteps on the other side of the door. His heart jumped to his throat when he heard the door handle squeak. Helena opened the door, and her hazel eyes widened to see him standing there. She looked incredibly pretty with her curly hair down, and she was wearing a light blue night gown that tied at her waist and showed how dainty and curvy she was.

"Draco," she said in surprise.

"Hello. I need to talk to you."

She didn't question him on why he was there at this hour, but just nodded. "Alright."

He didn't want to waste a moment. "Look, about earlier... this morning... I apologize. I wasn't thinking straight."

She nodded. "I understand. You were feeling pressure from what you have to do, and are saddened by it... It's alright."

"I just don't want you to think that..."

He gulped, frustrated with himself. How is it that he couldn't get this out?

"You don't want me to get the wrong idea?" she guessed.

"Exactly."

She pursed her lips and nodded. Draco saw the sadness appear in her eyes. She looked off to the side.

"Well, goodnight," Draco said. "Sorry about waking you."

She shook her head. "No, you didn't wake me. I was up. I couldn't sleep."

Draco automatically assumed the reason for that. "Alright, well... see you tomorrow. What ludicrous activity do you have planned?"

A broad smile spread across her lips, and Draco was very tempted to kiss them again. "I was thinking a sleigh ride, with horses and everything."

"Blymee."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Does my mother know?"

"Yes. I asked her, and she thought it a splendid idea."

His mother was having a great time enjoying his father's absence as well. "I see. Well, it should be exciting."

"It will."

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, then Draco cleared his throat and said goodnight to her again, which she returned. On the way back to his room, he was surprised to feel guilt pinch his chest from lying to Helena.

He wants her to think that there wasn't something going on between them... because there was. Definitely. But he just doesn't want her to get tangled up with a Death Eater. He doesn't want her hurt like he unintentionally hurt Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley.

He'll have to resist Helena. And have a hard time doing so.


	6. Chapter 6

_Totally got this chapter from the Christmas song _Sleigh Ride_._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Helena squealed when she saw the two horses trot up to her, Draco, Narcissa, and the two house elves that wanted to come with, pulling a sleigh through the snow. The snow had gotten deeper, and was almost up to the top of Helena's boots.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Helena gushed, and patted one of the brown horses on the nose. She noticed Draco stand next to her and pet the other horse.

"That's Camilla, and this one is Ginger," he said. "They're mother and daughter."

Her heart leaped. "Mother and daughter? Really? How precious!"

Draco chuckled and then walked off to help his mother into the sleigh. The house elves sat in the seat behind Narcissa, thier squeaky jibber-jabber filled with excitement.

"Alright, let's go," Helena said, and she saw Draco get in next to his mother. Her cheeks heated up, despite the cold outside. She'll have to sit next to him. She took a breath and climbed into the sleigh. The moment she sat down, she felt Draco's warmth since they sat snugly, side-by-side. She made a side glance at him. He didn't seem fazed in the least. After the way he kissed her the day before? Shouldn't his cheeks be at least a little pink?

Helena jumped when Narcissa whipped the reigns, and the horses started trotting in the snow.

"I haven't done this in years," Narcissa said. "The last time I was in a sleigh was when I was about your age, Draco, when I chose to ride in a sleigh on the way to the train after my last year at Hogwarts."

"Really? That long ago?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I got this sleigh when you were a baby, hoping that we would have family sleigh rides every Christmas time. That never happened, until now, when you are turning seventeen in a few months. Golly."

"I didn't even know we had it until a few years ago."

Mother and son continued chatting about the sleigh, and the house elves had their own squeaky conversations. Helena simply sat there, watching the beautiful snowy scenery go by. They made it out of the Malfoy property, and wove in between snow-covered pines. Helena's heart filled with warmth. "What a winter wonderland."

"What was that?" Narcissa asked, and Helena looked over at them.

"Oh, I'm just in awe at how breath-taking the scenery is. It's a winter wonderland, with everything covered in sparkly snow. It's beautiful."

"It is."

They rode a little longer, and even the elves were silent as they all took in everything around them. Helena noticed Draco look over at her. She kept facing front, feeling her cheeks heat up. She wanted to talk to him a little more about thier kiss, and reveal that it sent tingles through her body to her toes. Simply being in his presence did that now.

She glanced at him, and noticed that he wasn't wearing gloves. "Draco."

"Yes?"

"You're not wearing gloves. Aren't your hands cold?"

"They're fine."

She pursed her lips as she looked at his pale hands. They were certainly cold, since the tips of his fingers were pink. Boldy, she placed her gloved hand over his pale hand. He flinched and looked at her in slight alarm.

"Your hand's turning red. I'll warm it up."

He stared at her for a moment, then looked to the front. "Alright."

Startled that he complied, Helena tightened her grip on his hand, and he put is other one in his coat pocket. She smiled and sat there as the sleigh went on, and she sat hand-in-hand with Draco. Her concentration centered on her hand holding his, and as snow began to fall softly, she felt his hand wrap around hers. Her heart jumped. And he started rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand! The gesture was soft, but it sent her heart racing.

The sleigh moved on for several more minutes, and the trees started to clear, and they entered a clearing covered with a sparkly blanket of snow.

"Wow..." Helena breathed, and she noticed Draco look over at her, and she felt his hot breath on her cheek. "Would you look at that."

"Let's take a break!" one of the house elves squealed, and was already out of the sleigh, along with the other house elf, who started throwing snowballs at the other. Helena laughed at the sight, and at the same time, her heart warmed at seeing them having so much fun, when they were normally really quite and sad in the manor.

"Whoa..." Narcissa said, and pulled on the reigns to stop the horses.

"Well, I suppose we can get out," Helena said, and Draco instantly squeezed her hand. She looked at him, and since they were so close, her nose almost touched his. She noticed his eyes... they were bright blue in the white light of the snow. "Wow..."

Draco smirked, and Helena faced the front, embarrassed that she let her reaction to him slip out. She tugged at her hand, and he finally released it. She hopped out of the sleigh and into the powder snow. Draco came down after her.

Something hit Helena in the shoulder. She looked over and saw Narcissa smirking.

"My apologies. I was aiming for my son."

"Oh, is that so?" Draco said, and crouched and balled some snow in his bare hands and threw it at his mother and hit her in the arm. He laughed. "Ha, got you!"

"You'll pay for that one, Draco," she said and threw another one, but missed. The two started circling the sleigh, throwing snowballs at each other. Helena laughed along with them, happiness shooting through her at the sight of Draco and his mother having so much fun and laughing.

"Helena, think fast!"

Helena turned, and a snowball hit her right in the face. She gasped as the snow fell from her face and she wipped her face off. Draco was in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one, Draco!"

She balled snow in her hands and threw it at Draco, and hit him in the shoulder. The elves wanted in on the fun, and the lot of them started a snowball fight, laughing and throwing snowballs at one another.

"Dippy thinks this is the most fun Dippy has ever had," said one of the elves, and Helena smiled at his big green eyes.

"I'm happy to hear that," she said.

"You are a blessing to this household, Miss Helena," said the other house elf, Hoppy.

Helena felt her heart warm at those kind words. "Oh, thank you. You are so sweet."

The house elves went back to pelting each other with snowballs. Helena smiled. Those two are so adorable.

"There is some truth to his words," Draco said, and Helena looked over at him standing next to her, his black winter hat and coat speckled with white snowflakes.

"Really?"

Draco went on walking away from the sleigh, and Helena followed him. The elves were too busy to notice, and Narcissa was busy tending to the horses.

"Draco," Helena said, wanting him to answer.

He turned to her as a cold gust of wind blew. "I suppose I have to explain something to you." She remained silent and he went on. "I only wished my Christmases could be like this... this happy and full of activities."

"You can make it like that, you know. We just need to convince your father that it's not that bad."

"I don't think we can. He's too set in his ways. Plus..." He pursed his lips and his look became grim. "We're all Death Eaters. It isn't like us to be like this."

Helena gave him an incredulous look. "What, to be happy? That's something that nobody can take away from you. The Dark Lord may think he's done that, but he hasn't. He can't touch the happiness that has been seen in the Manor in the past few days."

Draco remained silent, and simply stared at her with his penetrating eyes. Her cheeks started to feel warm, regardless of the chill of the air.

"I wished I could've met you before."

Warmth encombered her chest at those soft words. She gulped down emotion. "I... wish I could have, too. But..."

"You were afraid of me? I'm not surprised. A lot of people were. And still are."

Helena wanted to smooth out that crease in his forehead. "No, I wasn't afraid of you. I was just... shy. I knew you were harmless."

"I'm not harmless now."

"That isn't any fault of yours. You did what you had to."

"And that caused me and others a great deal of pain. And that's why I..." He paused, and looked away from her. He gulped hard. "That's why I don't want you to get too close to me."

Tears stung Helena's eyes. She stepped up close to him. "Draco, we already are pretty close."

"Yes, and that was crossing a line." He met her eyes, his the color of blue ice. "I let you get too close to me, which was mostly my fault. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to get caught up in the mess of my life."

She stared at his fierce, yet sad eyes. The reason finally came out. Her chest tightened, and she took a deep breath through her nose, then said boldly, "I'm not afraid, Draco. I want to be close to you. And I think you want to be close to me, too."

The snow fell around them as they didn't look away from one another. She hoped—no, intensely wanted—Draco to embrace her. She wanted to be with him, and she wanted to be there for him through this trying time in his life.

Helena's heart nearly jumped out of her when Draco took a step to her. She felt his breath on her mouth.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he muttered.

"I won't. I'm a pretty strong person."

His mouth quirked up into a smirk. Helena wanted to kiss it. But the moment she leaned in a bit and thier mouths almost touched, that was when Narcissa called for the both of them. They stared at each other for a moment.

"We should go," Draco said, and walked on passed her. She made it back to the sleigh and the five of them went on back to the manor, Draco holding on to Helena's hand the whole way. When they all walked into the living room, they were stopped in their tracks, shocked, to see who was standing next to the tall Christmas tree, his face twisted in displeasure...

Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Draco's heart dropped to his stomach, and he suddenly felt sick. His father wasn't supposed to be home this early! This had to be an illusion. It had to be.

"Lucius," Narcissa said in surprise, "we expected you home in a week."

"What is all this?" he said, ignoring his wife's comment, and annoyance heavy in his voice. "Why is our home filled with these blasted decorations?"

"We're celebrating Christmas. What does it look like?" Narcissa quipped.

"Take all of it down this instant. I will not have the manor look like something from a sickening children's greeting card."

Narcissa pursed her lips, and Draco glanced at Helena. She bit her bottom lip, irritation in her eyes. He imagined that she was holding in a lash-out at his father.

"We're not taking any of it down," Narcissa said firmly. "Now, what are you doing home so early?"

He stood prim and proper, both of his hands resting on the top of his cane. "My trip was cut short due to certain circumstances. Now, take all of this down. I want it all gone by dinner."

He walked passed all three of them—the elves escaped the moment they saw Lucius. He didn't even notice Helena. When he was gone, Helena sighed in frustration. "Golly. Jolly one, isn't he?" Both Draco and Narcissa gave her a look. "What, you think that sour attitude of his is going to compel us to take this all down? Not a chance."

"Helena," Draco said haltingly, "you know my father is a powerful man... in anything. He'll destroy everything if all this isn't down by dinner."

"Well, then, we'll just have to convince him."

"I already told you, there's no convincing him."

"What has caused him to become such a Scrooge, anyway?"

Draco closed his lips on that one, as did his mother. He actually didn't know. He always thought that his father just didn't like the holiday because he thought it was ridiculous.

"Well whatever the reason," Helena began, "and Death Eater or not, we'll make him see that Christmas is a wonderful holiday, filled with laughter and joy. Something I think he needs more in his life."

She left the room, leaving Draco and his mother standing there.

"Quite determined, isn't she?" Narcissa commented.

"A little too much. She'll be thrown out if she raises her voice to Father."

"You wouldn't want that, would you, Draco?"

His heart jumped and he looked at his mother, at the sly look in her eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm just saying that Father can get nasty."

"Sure, sure." She took a step to him. "I'm your mother, Draco. I notice when something is going on. And you have gotten really close to that maid."

He stared at her blue eyes, then he looked away when he couldn't think of a response. Warmth filled his cheeks.

"I won't pester you about it more," she said. "How about you keep an eye on that maid of ours? I like her. She adds a nice touch to this house."

His mother walked on into the entry hall and ascended the stairs. Draco remained standing there. Where did Helena run off to? To change into her maid's outfit?

Or to confront his father?

Draco promptly left the room to locate her. He didn't want her to leave, either.

* * *

Helena couldn't help it. She couldn't help but feel bitterness towards Draco's father. He didn't even take the time to really see the happiness that has filled his home in his absence. He completely dismissed it.

"Golly, maybe Draco was right," she said on the way to her room near the kitchen. "Maybe we won't be able to get through to him. At least until we find out why he hates Christmas so much."

She got to her room door, and suddenly, she heard her name. She turned find Draco canter up to her, his winter gear hanging over his arm.

"Helena, don't do anything rash."

She stared at his blue eyes, hers full of determination. "We agreed that we would do something. Your father needs to see how happy his whole household has been because of Christmas."

"You won't be able to get through to him. He's stubborn and cold. He'll have none of it. And you can't make him change his mind."

Didn't he have any faith in this at all? "Draco, why have you changed your mind so suddenly?"

"Because I don't want you to leave," he confessed, and she started. "You'll be sacked once you speak your mind to Father."

She felt her chest twist at those tender words. "Then let that be. He needs to see what's going on around him."

Draco's blue eyes bore into hers, and she had a hard time taking a breath. Draco suddenly dropped his winter wear he was holding and took hold of Helena by the shoulders and pushed her against her bedroom door. He leaned into her face until their foreheads touched. "Please, Helena, leave it be."

She had a hard time thinking when he was this close, and feeling his heat. But regardless of the mind-muddleness that he caused, she had to stay firm. "I can't."

He leaned back and let go of her. He sighed in defeat. "You're so stubborn," he bit out.

She smiled. "I know." A thought came to her. "Draco, how about you talk to him? You're his son, after all."

"He won't listen to me any more than he'll listen to you."

"I think he'll listen to you more since you have the common trait of being a Death Eater. Tell him how Christmas has changed your life. At least right now."

Draco took up all of winter gear from the floor. "I still don't think it'll work."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

She went into her room and shut the door in Draco's face. She knew almost for certain that she would be sacked if she talked to Lucius Malfoy, but...

This had to be done.

* * *

Helena's heart pounded hard against her chest as she stood in front of Lucius Malfoy's sturdy and wooden study double-doors. She stared at the mahogany.

"You can do this," she whispered to herself for courage. "Everyone is capable of feeling _some _Christmas cheer."

She knocked, then a prompt "Come in" came from the other side. Helena took a breath of encouragement and went on in. The room was about as big as her own home, and was lined with bookshelves. Lucius Malfoy sat at a large wooden desk at the far end, writing something on parchment. His long white-blonde hair shined down passed his shoulders. He glanced up at her, than sat up fully.

"Ah, you must be the new maid who made a complete disaster of my home."

"I wouldn't call it a disaster, Sir," she said and walked up to his desk.

"Are you here to tell me that dinner is ready? When I go down, I hope to see all those blasted decorations gone."

Helena took in a breath through her nose. "No, Sir, dinner is not ready yet. And the decorations are still there."

He met her eyes, his full of ice. She noticed that the blue of them matched Draco's eyes. "You directly disobeyed my orders?"

She stood her ground and said firmly, "Sir, the decorations bring holiday cheer to your home, and has made its residents far happier."

"I don't care. I order you to take down those decorations, and those disgusting trees at once."

"Surely we can keep at least the trees up, Sir?"

"Of course not. They make a mess of pine needles, and they drop sap onto the ancient wooden floor. And they smell up the house of pine, which gives me a headache. It's all nonsensical, and you all are fools in thinking this was a good idea."

Helena's chest pinched in irritation. "Sir, I hardly think that putting up Christmas decorations and having your family be genuinely happy is nonsensical."

His eyes flashed with fire. "You dare talk back to me!"

"It's a simple equation, Sir. Those decorations make your family happy, so why take them down? And why dismiss the happiness that your family has felt by doing the activities that we have done in your absence, like decorating and going on a sleight ride?"

He was quick to answer. "Because we have more important things to worry about. I'm not going to have my family caught up in something nonsensical, and that detracts from what we all have to do."

She took a step towards his desk. She saw the desperation in his eyes, the sadness. What caused him to hate Christmas so much?

"I understand that," she said. "I know what is required of you all, at least a bit. Draco has told me what is going on, and the Christmas holiday made it far easier for him to bear. It has made him, your wife, and your other servants so happy. I think this may be the happiest your family has been in a long, long time."

He shot up from his seat and glared at her with fierce eyes. "What do you know, you senseless girl? You know nothing of my family, especially what my son is going through, and what my wife has to put up with."

"I may not know fully of everything, but I know that Draco hasn't laughed like he has this past week in such a long time, and I know that him and your wife have longed for Christmas in this house for many years, but were not able to because of your stubbornness and unwillingness to let the season fill you with joy."

She couldn't believe she said that. Lucius was fuming, his cheeks filling with pink. "You have crossed the line, girl." He took a breath and glared at her. "You will pack your bags and leave. I will not have you corrupting my family or I any longer."

Tears formed in her eyes. She truly felt sorry for him. She asked softy, "What has made you so sour? What has made you loath Christmas?"

He remained silent, his mouth a flat line. "Leave. Now."

She had no choice. She turned and left the room.

* * *

Draco had to admit, Helena going on to talk to his father was gutsy. Which made her all the more attractive—she didn't seem to fear anything, like being in a house full of Death Eaters.

He walked the hall near to his father's study and wondered what was being said in there. He saw Helena walk in, but she has not came out. What was she saying to his father? And him back?

Suddenly, Helena stepped out the door, a frown on her face. He expected as much. She cantered down the hallway, and rounded the corner, not even realizing he was standing there.

"I take it it didn't go so well," Draco said, and Helena promptly stopped. "I told you. He can't be reasoned with."

She turned to him, her cheeks pink. "I just don't understand. What happened to him? Your mother absorbed the festivities and decorations, and you did too with some coaxing, but your father... I just don't understand what's plaguing him."

"He's a Death Eater, and the Dark Lord requires a lot of him."

"Is that really the reason?"

Draco pursed his lips and put his hands in his slacks pockets. "I... actually don't know. He's never said why he hates Christmas so much."

Helena sighed in frustration. "You would think that a dementor ate his dog on Christmas or something."

"Could be that."

She looked back at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Not exactly that, but probably something bad happened on Christmas."

"Well, we've got to find out what it is so your father can laugh and be happy just as much as you, your mother, and the house elves have been. Even the cat's happy."

"Didn't my father sack you?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you know? Were you listening?"

"No, it's a natural outcome for talking back at him."

She held out her arms. "Well... maybe I have no choice."

Before Draco could stop himself, he said, "I'll talk to him. Hopefully he'll listen to me."

"Alright. And if not, get your mother onboard as well."

He nodded. "Right."

* * *

Draco didn't know how to address this to his father. He sat at dinner, eying his father, who kept on looking at all the decorations around him with disgust. He's never really thought about _why_ his father hated Christmas.

"We'll take them down, Lucius," Narcissa said, noticing her husband's expression.

"They should've been taken down the moment I said so," he said tersely.

_Then why not take them down yourself?_ Draco thought as he drank from a goblet of water. He looked around. The decorations and the trees grew on him. He actually wouldn't mind if he came home for his spring holiday and saw them still up.

Lucius promptly stood up after he finished his meal. "I hope to see everything gone by tomorrow morning. And by everything, I mean the decorations _and _that maid."

He left, leaving Draco and his mother sitting there. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Good Lord..."

"Mother, why does Father hate Christmas so much?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure myself. I just know that he has always hated it. He's fine with other holidays."

"You're not sure? And you've been married for nearly twenty years?"

"I know. He has just never told me."

Draco sat back in his seat. If his mother doesn't even know, how on earth is he going to get it out of his father?

"And about Helena," his mother began, "I don't want her to leave. She's brought more happiness to this home than it's seen in decades."

"I know."

And he did. Helena sure made a difference. He was determined to keep her in the Manor, and not only because of his new-found feelings for her. She's a source of light to his home.

"I'll talk with him," Draco said.

* * *

Draco knocked on his father's study door later that night. A "come in" came from the other side, one that did not sound too happy.

"Hello, Father," Draco said as he walked up to his father's desk, hands in his slacks pockets. Lucius didn't look up once.

"I'm relieved that you're not that blasted maid. I hope she's on her way."

Draco took a breath through his nose, as to attempt to calm his heavily-pounding heart. "I'm not sure what she's up to right now. But I doubt she's packing."

Lucius's blue eyes shot up to his son. "What? I demanded that she leave, and to take those decorations with her."

Draco wanted to go slowly with this. Helena probably went too fast with it, and made his father fuming in no time. He would slowly coax a reason out of him. He sat down in one of the leather chairs by the desk. "Father, what caused you to come home early?"

He sighed and met Draco's eyes. "Just as I have said—the trip was cut short."

"Why?"

Lucius stayed silent for a moment. His mouth pressed into a flat line. Draco waited until he said something. "Because the men I was with wanted to get back to thier families for Christmas."

Draco's eyes widened. A perfect lead-in! "And you didn't want to do that?"

Lucius held his son's gaze, but then looked away. "I want to spend time with my family as much as the next man, but..."

It's not often that he sees his father falter. "You hate Christmas."

"Exactly," he shot at him in a terse voice. "All the merriment, the trees, the decorations, the traditions... it all makes me sick. You should know that very well by now."

Draco remained calm, his hands clasped in his lap. "I do. I just don't know why you hate Christmas so much. I've always been curious."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with that curiosity." Lucius got back to what he was writing. "Leave me now, Draco. I have things to do."

Draco would normally do as his father says, because, like a lot of others, he was a tad afraid of him. But now, he needed to get to the bottom of why the holiday that has brought joy to his home for the first time in years has soured his father instantly.

"Father, why do you hate Christmas so much? There has to be a reason."

"I told you to leave, Draco."

"Does it have to do with the Dark Lord?"

Lucius's blue eyes shot up at him, glaring. "You dare speak his name so casually."

"It's only a question."

"A question that I'm not going to answer."

Draco thought for a moment as his father continued writing. He tried to think about things that could've happened on Christmas, things that could've been horrible or life-altering to his father.

Then something came to him. It was far too horrible, and it definitely changed Draco's life. "Father... when did you become a Death Eater?"

Lucius stopped writing, but didn't look up. He pursed his thin lips, not answering.

"That's it, isn't it?" Draco said, surprised that he hasn't realized it before. "You've never told us when you became a Death Eater. I always remember you as one, so it must've been before I was born." He paused. He spoke quietly, "Was it on Christmas that you became a Death Eater?"

Lucius took a heavy breath through his nose and looked up at his son. Draco didn't see anger or annoyance in his eyes, but... weariness. And to his shock, sadness.

"Alright," he muttered. "Yes, Draco."

Draco opened his mouth, so much was the shock of finding this out. "Father, you became a Death Eater on Christmas?" That would be enough to ruin anybody's Christmas forever.

"No, not on Christmas, two weeks before. That was when my life was changed forever. After I had the Dark Mark branded on me, seeing Christmas trees and decorations makes me sick."

Draco swallowed something hard and cold when the realization hit him. "You didn't want to become one. That's why you never wanted people to know. That's why you've never told Mother—you didn't want her or anyone to know that you never wanted to follow the Dark Lord."

Lucius's silence was enough answer for Draco. Once upon a time, his father was just like him, going about his life, but suddenly was made a Death Eater against his will.

"When? Before I was born?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. Before your mother and I married."

"You were not that much older than me, then."

"Yes. I was nineteen. The Dark Lord needed more followers, so he had a word with my father, who forced me to agree. I didn't want it, but I had no choice. Now, it's my life." He paused, his eyes on Draco. "As it is yours."

Draco couldn't believe the information he was receiving from his father, a secret that he has kept all his life and something that he kept hidden deep inside of him. "That's why you forced me to go through with his," Draco muttered, "because you went through the same thing."

"Exactly. The Dark Lord needs you."

Draco's chest tightened and tears stung his eyes. "No, he needed to punish you, so he thought the best way to do it was for me become a Death Eater and be forced to kill a man who I never really liked, but who doesn't deserve to die."

"No one deserves to die, Draco!" Lucius shouted. "But it's our duty to do as the Dark Lord tells us. To honor his wishes."

"Or else _we_ die."

Lucius glared at his son. "We have no choice."

"I know that. I know very well." Something shot through him, and anger suddenly filled being. "It's _constantly_ on my mind every second of the day. And the only time when I have not felt physically sick of it, of being a _blasted_ Death Eater, was these past two weeks." The tears came, and Draco didn't fear his father seeing them like he has feared before. "I've been so much happier because of those decorations, because of the activities that our fearless maid as planned for us. Mother has been happier, the elves... I don't really understand why you wouldn't want to feel that happiness, the first real happiness that I've felt since getting that tattoo, and the happiness you've probably desired since you were nineteen... happiness that comes from feeling like you have a normal life for at least a moment."

Lucius stared at Draco's tear-streaked face. And stared. Draco took a deep, shaky breath.

"Being happy and enjoying Christmas doesn't mean shirking your responsibilities, Father. It means laughing like you've never laughed before, doing things like making homemade hot chocolate and going on sleigh rides... and being with those you care about. Doing all those things... it helps you put aside the reasons why you're unhappy, why looking at Christmas decorations makes your heart hurt. It's, really, the greatest thing ever."

Draco swiped his eyes and took his leave. Once out in the hallway, he stopped, his heart pounding like mad. That was the first time him and his father really connected with one another. The first time Draco really wanted to say what was in his heart to his father. Once he realized that they had the same problem, it made it a lot easier.

He only wished, for his, his mother's, the elves', and for Helena's sake, that his words sunk in.


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter! Thank you all for reading, and have a Merry Christmas! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Draco expected to find every last decoration gone, but when he walked into the living room, he was shocked to see the room decorated ever-festively. And what shocked him the most was his parents standing near the Christmas tree. His mother held out a small ornament, and his father looked at it.

"Don't you remember?" she asked him. "Draco made this one, as well as all these ones here."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, I do remember. I remember him getting evergreen tree branches all over the carpet in my study as he made this one. He was only five, I believe."

Draco didn't know what to make of this. He thought about everything he told his father the day before as he tried to sleep last night. He figured that his father would still be adamant about hating Christmas, but here he was, discussing ornaments with his mother.

"Draco!"

Draco snapped his attention to his mother. "Yes?"

"We were just talking about all the ornaments you've made. We figured that we could follow a tradition and make some more."

Draco creased his brows. "Make more ornaments? I thought we were going to get rid of all the decorations."

"Things have changed. Go find Helena. She can help as well."

"You're not sacking her?"

Narcissa looked to her husband, giving him a look, then back at Draco. "No. She's staying right here."

Draco noticed his father look off to the side, like he wasn't pleased with the idea. But nonetheless, Draco smiled and went off to find the maid who changed their home from gloomy and dismal to bright and cheerful.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath Draco's boots as he, his parents, and Helena, trudged through their property to find small fir branches, pine cones, holly, or anything that could be turned into an ornament. He eyed his father. What does he think about this?

"Lost in thought?"

Draco looked over at Helena, who trudged in the snow right next to him. "Not too much."

"I think your father is warming up to the Christmas festivities. I heard him and your mother talking earlier this morning. She was saying how much fun she's had over the past two weeks, and how happy she's been. I suspect that conversation was pretty similar to the one you had with your father yesterday."

Draco eyed her for a moment. Her brown curly hair was loose and bouncing around her head as she walked, and her bright hazel eyes seemed green with the snowy background. And her rosy lips curled into a smile. She was indeed beautiful. More than any girl he's seen. More than Astoria.

"Yes," he let out, his cheeks warming up at her attractiveness. "It was a little similar."

"Well, I think it worked—at least in some degree. Your father's out here with us. Probably something he wouldn't have done before, and for a reason he would think ridiculous."

They both looked over and saw both Narcissa and Lucius stop at a smaller pine tree and clip some branches off. Narcissa had Lucius hold them as she retrieved a few pine cones. He still didn't look all too thrilled.

"I think he's just going along with it now," Helena said. "And that's progress."

Draco looked back at her. "Helena."

"Yes?"

He stopped, as did she. She noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

He slammed his gloved hands in his coat pockets. "I guess I... I'm just glad that you don't have to leave."

She smiled, and Draco was very temped to lean in and kiss those lips of hers. "I'm glad, too."

That gaze held, and only when Draco took a step to her, both their names were called and they were brought back to their activity. They laughed and walked on and found more branches, twigs, holly with berries, and other little things that could be made into ornaments.

That night, they added some of their new ornaments to the main tree in the living room, and distributed some of them to the other Christmas trees in the other rooms. Draco really wanted to talk to Helena privately, but was always pulled away by either of his parents. Giving up, he spent the evening with his parents in the drawing room, drinking Helena's hot chocolate, eating gingerbread cookies, and talking about Christmases when Draco was young.

He hoped that this tradition kept on going. He hoped he could see his mother _and_ his father enjoying themselves at Christmas. Admittedly, the holiday grew on him, too, more than he thought. Thanks to Helena.

* * *

Christmas Day. Draco hopped out of bed before the sun even came up and practically skipped to the lighted Christmas tree in his room. Child-like happiness coursed through him at seeing brightly wrapped gifts under the tree. He didn't waste any time. He tore open each one of them.

After opening his new marble chess set, the newest spells book that he's wanted since his first year at Hogwarts, and a box of his favorite German chocolate truffles, he noticed something on the tree that wasn't an ornament that he nor Helena had put up. It was a small gold envelope. Draco took it off and sat crisscrossed on the floor in his pajamas.

"What's this?"

He opened the small envelope about the size of a business card holder. A small paper was inside. On it was written, in curvy handwriting, two small words:

_Tell her._

Draco stared at the note for a moment. What did this mean? Tell who what? Draco thought for a moment. St. Nick definitely wrote the note. His job is to ensure that everyone is happy and gets what they want at Christmas time.

It came to him. His heart pounded at the thought, of the one thing that he wanted to do the day before, but never had the chance to.

"Alright," Draco said to St. Nick, wherever he was. "I'll tell her."

Draco got up and changed out of his deep blue pajamas and headed downstairs to the living room. The tree was all lit up, and, standing next to it, was Helena. She looked up at it, a smile on her face. Draco gulped at how radiant and beautiful she was, wearing not her maid's outfit, but a formfitting red sweater and black slacks.

She turned her head. "Draco."

He walked up to her, hands in his pockets. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you, too. Did you open some presents already?"

"I did. There were a few under my tree."

She smiled again, which sent his heart through a loop. "That's wonderful! I see a few here addressed to me. I can't wait to open them."

He walked up next to her, and he could smell her rosy scent. His heart pounded hard against his chest, and he felt his neck heat up. He stared at Helena as she gazed at the tree. She noticed him staring at her.

"What?"

He didn't waste a moment. He took her waist and pulled her close to him. A little gasp escaped her as he leaned in and caught her mouth with his. It was so soft and warm, and oh so inviting. He wrapped his arms around her slender form and took advantage of her inviting mouth. His pulse rose when she responded and kissed him just as passionately, and entwined her arms around his neck.

He never thought that he could feel _this_ happy in his life, especially with his current circumstances. He found himself not wanting to let her go just so he could continue feeling this happiness.

The kiss slowly stopped and Helena looked back at him. "Wow..."

"Yeah, I know. Um... there's something that I need to tell you. Something that St. Nick reminded me I should do."

"Oh? And what's that?"

His mouth lifted in the corner. "You drive me mad. You have made me the happiest that I can remember being. And I mean genuinely happy. I don't know how my Christmas would've turned out without you here."

Tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm so glad, Draco. And... to say the truth... I'm mad about you, too. I've fallen for you pretty hard, and I think it all started when you first came to Hogwarts and I saw that stark blond hair of yours."

He held onto her tighter, which brought her face closer to his. "You have made me and my family so much happier. You helped me forget the horrid things going on in my life, what I have to for the Dark Lord... I don't know how to thank you for that."

"I'm glad, Draco. And you helped in it, too."

He smiled. He was about to make contact with her mouth again when they heard someone clear their throat. Both looked over to find Draco's parents standing there in the entrance to the Livingroom, both in their pajama robes. Narcissa was smirking.

"For mercy's sake, you two," Lucius said, "are you going to snog or are we going to open some gifts?"

Both Draco and Helena laughed and stepped apart from one another. "Absolutely," Helena said gleefully, and all of them gathered around the Christmas tree. Draco's heart shot through the roof with happiness at seeing smiles on both his parents' faces. He glanced at Helena.

His family couldn't have received a better Christmas gift.


End file.
